


Dissolution

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't even remember when we became Slovaks." Jaro says, his fingers making air quotes as he says Slovaks. "I was eight years old when the dissolution happened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of a snippet I wrote a while ago. Jaro/Marcel is part of my RP world. Not much to it but I've always liked it so I figured I'd post it.

"I don't even remember when we became Slovaks." Jaro says, his fingers making air quotes as he says Slovaks. "I was eight years old when the dissolution happened."

"I was twelve," Marcel replies, his arms curled around Jaro's shoulders from behind as they sit and stare off the balcony of the church Jaro had taken Marcel to see in his hometown. "I remember the news about it but I never understood what was so important about it. "

Jaro nods, his eyes following the sweeping curves of the purple cloth draped over the cross that stands behind the altar.

"I've read about it," he muses quietly, his hands coming up to tuck under Marcel's arms comfortably, his lips quirking into a smile as Marcel chuckles.

"Of course you have, little bookworm. Is there anything you haven't read about? And please, remember, we're in a church." Jaro scoffs as Marcel teases him, craning his neck back to look back at him with a smile.

"Silly," is the fond comeback before he settles back into the larger body behind him again, the flickering light coming through the stained glass slipping and sliding across him. "It's peaceful. Just sitting here. I'm glad they let us come in and sit even though there's not a service," he says quietly, studying one of the windows. Marcel makes a quiet agreeing sound, his chin resting on Jaro's shoulder.


End file.
